The invention is related to an occupant safety device in accordance with the general description set forth in patent claim 1. A device of this kind is known from the European patent application No. 309 686. This device has the disadvantage of requiring much mounting space and, in addition, does not, due to functional reasons, offer the possibility to actuate an adjustable headrest with the same drive.